Movies, Pillows and Changes
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: While watching a movie, things change between Elliot and Parker. Rating has gone up because of chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Movies, Pillows and Changes**

_While watching a movie, things change between Elliot and Parker._

_This chapter is character driven, setting up the plot. It is also mostly from Elliot's point of view. As always, I don't own anything but the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may or may not introduce. Please forgive me if they are out of character, I tried to stay as true to them as I could. ~SG84  


* * *

  
_Movie night wasn't something Elliot thought would have worked with the group, each of them being different enough that their tastes in movies were divergent more often than not, but for some reason it worked. It worked so well that it became tradition that every two weeks or so everyone would gather in Nate's condo, hanging out. At first Elliot didn't want to spend his free time with the team, spending most of his time with one or more of them nearly every day, but listening to the occasional outbursts from that others at the TV amused him.

"45 seconds, tops to break into that safe room." Parker commented on one of the 007 movies they were watching one night. Elliot wasn't sure which one it was, having given up on trying to keep them in order.

Elliot even caught himself analyzing the fight scenes, pointing out to no one in particular about how he would do a move or how he would approach a fight. The others would look at him like he was being too critical, but they couldn't really say anything, each of them doing the same thing when something came up that they felt like they could do better.

"Trust me, as a 'hitter'; I have every right to critique." Elliot said one night when Nate asked him why he couldn't just watch an action movie without saying anything.

This night they were watching the new Wolverine movie, all but Sophie having admitted they were closet, or in Hardison's case a open, fans of the Canadian mutant. Elliot was drawn into the action, suspending his disbelief in light of the fact that the movie was set in a world that didn't really exist. As the movie wore on, something shifted, the air in the room changing, making the hair on the back of his neck rise.

Beside him Elliot felt Parker's posture wilt, segueing from lazy to sleepy. She had been seated cross legged between him and Hardison, the three of them parked in their usual spots on the couch, Elliot on her left and Hardison on her right. Elliot was surprised that he was attuned to the thief well enough that even when they were in a relaxed atmosphere that he was aware of her every move. He needed to be sensitive to the others in the team when they were on the job, but not in a situation like movie night.

"Parker?" Hardison asked and lifted his hand to shake her shoulder when Nate spoke up.

"Let her relax, we've been so wound up lately with Monica Hunter and Lillian Foods, that we all deserve a rest." Nate settled back into his chair, returning his attention to the movie.

Elliot glanced at Parker and watched out of the corner of his eye as she slowly slumped in his direction, apparently deciding that he would make a better pillow than either Hardison or the back of the couch. Something inside him knew he should be pushing her upright and away from him, putting distance between them as he had in the past, but he just couldn't make himself push her away this time.

"Maybe we should wake her up so she can go to her condo." Sophie stage whispered, and Elliot had to fight the urge to snatch the thief closer to him.

"Hush, darlin'." Elliot shook his head as Parker leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let her sleep."

"Are you sure?" Nate asked as Elliot moved his arm to rest of the back of the couch, letting the blonde snuggle closer to him. He leaned back, feeling something warm bubble in his chest, sinking deeper into the couch.

Hardison was looking at him like he had lost his mind, and he may have, but if so, he didn't want it back. Normally Elliot avoided any kind of physical contact, especially from Parker, something about her making his hair stand on end, as if she radiated static electricity. Nate seemed uninterested, simply retuning his eyes to the plasma panels, but Elliot knew him better than that. He was filing the incident away in the back of his mind for further review. Sophie, on the other hand, was not quite as subtle. She looked almost giddy at the prospect of the cold hitter melting to the quirky thief. Elliot stared at her until she looked away, knowing that he wouldn't give in until she dropped the subject. For now, he was certain.

Now that everyone had stopped looking at him and Parker Elliot could breathe a little easier, relaxing into the feeling of Parker warm against his side. He was surprised at how right and natural it felt to have her beside him, feeling a stillness inside him that he had never felt before. His mind wandered, no longer seeing the world around him.

Lately it seemed that he and Parker were being paired together on jobs more and more, Nate pushing the two loners together. Before each of them would do their own thing, Parker being sneaky, him bashing heads, accomplishing their task to bring down the mark. Now the muscle man was sent with Parker to help her sneak into the places that she needed to be. Both notorious for working on their own and not playing well with others, got along fairly well, not really needing to communicate to get the job done.

"That's just weird man." Hardison murmured to Nate, who made his famous, 'hum?' face, pretending to be interested when he really wasn't. "Nothin' good can come from this." Elliot felt his control on his temper snap.

"You're just upset that she's leanin' on me instead of you." He draped his arm over her shoulders lightly, shielding the sleeping woman from the hacker. "Grow up Hardison; she's asleep."

In defiance of the fact that the movie was only about half over, Elliot closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Like a silent film, memories of Parker flitted through his mind. All the times he had to boost her up to reach a crawlspace, especially this last time where he lifted her up through the roof on an elevator car, the two of them so in sync that neither gave a cue to the other, their actions fluid and natural.

Subtly tucking Parker closer he mulled over the fact that he was less and less bothered by her machinations and crazy personality. Elliot realized that he actually was looking forward to working with her. He liked the fact that when she was on a job, more often than not lately, she was calm and focused on the job, a much more pleasant partner at times than the joke cracking Hardison or the badly acting Sophie. He fit with Parker in a way he didn't fit with the others.

And that is what concerned him. Never before, not even with Aimee, had he felt this level of comfort, and it unsettled him. There was something in him that wanted to hoard Parker close, to protect her and keep her unique innocence in tact. Like when she believed that Saint Nicholas was Santa; he kept telling her he wasn't Santa, but he thought it was charming that she was adamant in her belief, only changing her mind when Sophie explained who the saint was. The Patron Saint of Thieves.

Since that job, she had developed a penchant for stealing St. Nick things. She had even gone so far to nick a platinum pendant of the saint and gave it to Nate for his birthday.

"You're a thief now Nate. And he's Catholic like you." Oddly, that made sense to Elliot, but at the time he dismissed Parker's words, not wanting to look too closely at his feelings.

Distantly Elliot heard the movie go off, but he was more asleep than awake, and could care less what the others were doing. He felt a blanket being draped over the two of them as he vaguely heard the group speaking.

"I still don't like this Nate." Hardison sounded like he was pouting.

"It's fine Hardison." Nate replied. "What can happen; they are both asleep on my couch."

"Be quiet." Sophie sounded close, the one who had covered them up. "You'll wake them up."

Soon silence fell, and Elliot slowly adjusted his position on the couch. He slumped down and angled his body, tucking Parker in between him and the back of the couch. She snuggled closer, her shirt ridding up, making the rough skin of his hand catch on the satin skin of her side. Idly he ran his thumb along her skin, coming to grips with the truth.

He was falling for the little thief, and he didn't want to save himself.

* * *

The next morning Nate found them entwined on the couch, Parker practically draped over Elliot. Her face was pressed into his neck and both of his hands were edged up under the hem of her shirts, holding her close. They both looked at peace and relaxed, and it clicked in his head. Elliot was a much better match for Parker than Hardison was. She would walk all over Hardison, but Elliot had the ability to be firm and balanced her with his level-headedness.

"Nate?" Sophie joined him, and saw what he was seeing. "Oh."

"You know that this complicates things right?" Nate asked absently.

"No more than our relationship complicates things." Sophie said softly, an indulgent look on her face as she looked at the two on the couch. "C'mon Nate, let's let them sleep; this may be one of the few times they have together."

* * *

Elliot woke a few minutes before Parker did. He was surprised that the others hadn't woke them up yet, knowing that everyone seemed to gather at Nate's for anything and everything, including meals. He was determined to enjoy the precious quite moments.

Parker was heaven in his arms. She was so soft and warm, so very alive, and she called to Elliot's protective instincts. He wanted to tuck her inside him and protect her from the world, but at the same time he knew that she could hold her own better than most. For example, she had come to him asking for him to teach her how to fight after the fork incident in Belgrade. The fear in her eyes made him want to hunt down whoever had hurt and traumatized her in the past and rip them from limb to limb. She was also the quickest of the group, finding ways out of situations that everyone thought was impossible to escape.

He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deep, savoring the scent of her vanilla shampoo as well as her own unique smell. His arms tightened as he came more awake and realized that they were in a very provocative position. All of her was pressed to him, her body having contoured itself to his, draped over his form with abandon. One of her legs was threaded through his and his imagination took flight, his body reacting accordingly.

"Elliot?" Parker woke up like she did everything else, quick and smooth. She sat up quickly, tucking her legs under her. Elliot grunted she kneed him in the side by accident.

"What?" He sat up as well, missing her warmth.

"You make a good pillow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Movies, Pillows and Changes – Chapter II**

_Parker learns that her actions have consequences._

_Thank you to all of you have reviewed, faved and alerted this story. You encourage me. I hope the second chapter lives up to your expectations. Also upping the rating to be on the safe side. ~SG84  
_

* * *

Parker was furious, well, furious in her own way.

First, there was another team out there, with a thief almost as good as she was. And they really were on the wrong side of the law. This Apollo character seemed to know her every trick and move before she did. There was the familiar burn of hatred in her stomach, pushing her farther in her actions and risk taking than normal. It was the roomful of lasers that Parker beat the thief at his own game. With a deep breath, she tumbled and somersaulted her way gracefully across the room, taking down the stunned thief.

"Wow Parker, this guy almost beat you at your own game." Hardison popped off, sparking Parkers temper. Elliot shook his head at the younger mans mistake, keeping silent.

"Says the guy who was nearly beaten by the 'Kobioshi Mauru'." Hardison scowled and walked off in a huff, making Parker grin and Elliot roll his eyes.

Second, Sophie was killed, blown away by a C-4 bomb. Now, everyone agreed, including Parker, that she wasn't like other people, but she was surprised at the odd hollowness she felt in her chest. Always a loner, Parker had slowly opened herself up to the group, accepting them into her life as a surrogate family. A family that she had never had and secretly longed for.

"Parker, I'm not really dead." Sophie told her over and over, but it just seemed unreal. Sophie wasn't really Sophie anymore; that identity died and left the woman who created it behind.

Nate was the father figure in the group, and Sophie was the maternal one, balancing out Nate's temperament and attitude. Hardison was like the baby, the youngest not only in heart and outlook, but in age as well.

But it was Elliot that was the easiest and yet hardest to pin. Most of the time he was like the eldest sibling, suffering the actions of her and Hardison with his temper barely in tact. But at other times he seems like the oldest out of the whole group, the voice of reason in a sea of criminal insanity. His solidity was a perfect reflection of Parkers own instability, Nate using this when paring them up.

Third, Elliot was flirting, _really_ flirting, with the other team's hitter, Mikhail Diane, and it made Parker uncomfortable. She had never seen him be so real before, not even with Aimee. He was a different person, but Parker could still see the Elliot she knew in his words and actions. It was like an itch under her skin, making her rub her arms often to try and make it go away. Finally she took her questions to Sophie.

"Have you ever felt like this before?" The older woman asked her, and Parker shook her head wordlessly, hoping for an answer, still rubbing her arms. Electricity ran down her spine and the thief looked around quickly. At a booth on the other side of the pub, Elliot turned his face away from her, as if he had just been looking at her.

"Parker, when did you start feeling this way?"

"When we learned of the other team."

"Which was Monday, the day after Movie Night."

Parker shifted, remembering that evening. It wasn't a conscious decision to lean against Elliot, but the warmth that was radiating off of him drew her closer. She had noticed that he had become softer in his attitude towards her, the two of them being paired up more often than not. It had felt so right, so safe against the hitter that Parker hadn't wanted to move, so she didn't. When they woke up, it was just comfortable enough to force her to say the first thing that comes to mind.

"You make a good pillow."

The slight smile on his face made her insides warm before she shifted away.

"I think I know what your problem is Parker." Sophie had a soft smile on her face, looking across the room at Elliot, forcing Parker to turn and see Elliot saying goodbye to the other hitter, a strange look on the man's face.

"What?" Parker was dying to know; if she knew what it was, she knew how to make it go away.

"You have a crush on Elliot."

* * *

"_You have a crush on Elliot."  
_  
Sophie's words rattled around in Parker's head even as her temper rose listening to Hardison tout her high profile diamond thefts as his to gain the trust of a mark who robbed his own armored car of diamonds to get the ice and the insurance pay out. Elliot was also scowling, twisting something inside Parker, exciting her in some way.

"The 'Ice Man'?" Elliot hissed after the mark and his bodyguards left, rotating his shoulder where he pulled it in showing his muscle to the mark's goons. Parker, not thinking, slipped behind him and starting massaging his shoulder, digging her fingers in deep. Elliot grunted in pain but leaned into her touch.

"This always happens when you oversell the character." His hair tickled her fingers as she felt the slab of his muscle relax. She lightened her touch and said petulantly,

"It didn't help that he was overselling _MY_ thefts as his."

"Whatever, you're just jealous that Nate made you be the hook and me the thief." Hardison scoffed and walked away. Parker glared daggers at his back.

"Thanks Parker." Elliot said in a soft voice, face close and making her temperature rise. Unable to say anything she just smiled brightly and followed Hardison, feeling Elliot's eyes on her as she sashayed in Sophie's borrowed dress.

The next day saw her and Elliot teaming up again, the two of them clearing out a small lab that etched tracking numbers on raw diamonds. This time Elliot kept touching her, helping her in and out of his old pickup, knowing that she wasn't used to wearing high heels.

"Thanks." She smiled at him as he helped her out, soaking up the feel of his big hand around hers.

"Your welcome darlin'." He placed his hand on the small of her back and ushered her inside, his palm hot through the thin material of her salmon colored dress. He was dressed like a country rocker, dress jeans, red Affliction t-shirt, black leather vest and retro aviator sunglasses. All in all it was a costume that Parker could see him wearing with ease, and one that made her flush with giddiness.

Again she was forced to listen to Hardison lie through his teeth, making her dance and prance like a bubblehead. The only consolation was that she knew Elliot was just as unhappy being there, suffering through Hardisons odd Cockney London accent that sounded fake even to her ears. Once the mark was satisfied and the meet set up for the next day, they split up, Parker voting to ride home with Elliot.

"Whew." Once in the truck she kicked her heels off and propped them up on the dash. She couldn't see Elliot's eyes, but she knew they were wide as he practically yelled,

"Parker!" He sounded shocked. "Put your legs down, do you wanna flash everyone in the world?"

"Elliot, my legs are crossed." She laughed, pulling her lab coat costume over her lap, covering her from knees to waist. "Better?"

"Not really, but it'll do." His knuckles were white the entire drive back to the pub, his jaw clenched tight and she could feel him peeking at her every few seconds.

Then the preverbal poo hit the fan. The Russian bodyguards of the mark kidnapped Hardison, forcing Parker to crack into a vault under less than ideal circumstances.

"I hate this." She was rambling, she knew it. "I don't like working under forced pressure. I prefer picking the places I clean out and having more time to plan."

She was pacing back and forth in Nate's condo, Elliot watching her closely. Nate skipped out after they decided on a plan of attack. Her stomach was churning and she was biting her fingernails, high anticipation having drowned under nerves. On one pass Elliot grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to stand between his legs where he sat on one of the stools at the bar.

"Darlin, you gotta relax." He wrapped his hands loosely around her small waist, touch soothing her. His cobalt eyes were velvet with concern for both Hardison and her. "You can't go into this strung up like a clothesline."

Helpless and tired, Parker leaned forward and rested her forehead on his chest, soaking his aura up. She felt more than heard Elliot sigh as he tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He was so solid and warm, making Parker want to climb into his lap and forget the world. That shocked her; she had never been a shrinking violet, having been forged at an early age to be strong. But it would be nice to have someone take care of her for once in her life.

"What are you doin' to me sweetheart?" Elliot murmured into her hair, making her pull back to look into his face. He looked as if he were in pain, intent and solemn.

"I'm not doing anything." She wasn't as confused as she was earlier that week, but she was still a little off as about what he meant.

"I'll show you."

Parker opened her mouth to ask him what he meant when his hot mouth captured hers in a kiss that curled her toes. His tongue slid against hers, soft and gentle, teasing her lightly. She pushed her hands up his chest, feeling the ridges of his muscles under his feather soft shirt, cloth warm from his heat. One of Elliot's big hands edged down, fingers dipping into the back of her pants, teasing, while the other raked upwards to grip the base of her head and tilt her to his liking. Parker's fingers were tangled into his silky soft hair, mussing his usually impeccable hair.

Elliot's lips caressed hers as he pulled her even closer, the two of them fused from chest to hip, heat arcing between them. A rumbling groan started in his chest and vibrated itself into her chest, tickling her as they pulled apart to breathe. She was gasping for air when his head dropped to her neck and he began pressing wet kisses to her skin, fingers flexing against her. Parker felt as if she were on fire.

"No panties?" Elliot's voice was like suede, sensual and soft. His fingers had found the cleft of her butt and were lightly stroking her. Before she could reply that she almost never wore underwear, Elliot's phone rang, making them jump apart. Parker felt cold without Elliot's heat.

"Yeah Nate?" Even though he was talking on the phone, all of the hitter's attention was on her as she backed out of his legs, letting him stand up. After a few words he hung up, giving her enough time to try and calm her heart and breathing.

"Time to go." He scooped up his keys and her bag of equipment. "But once this is done we will continue where we left off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Movies, Pillows and Changes – Chapter III**

_Things come to a head between the Hitter and Theif. Will they be resolved? Will questions be answered?_

_Another huge shout out to all my watchers and commenters. Thank you for your feedback and enjoyment. Not sure if everything will be wrapped up in this chapter, or if I'll need another one. ALSO, check out my profile for a link to Sophie's neacklace. ~SG84_

* * *

What was it with Parker and diamonds? The team was watching her as she sat at Nate's kitchen table, sorting through a pile of jewels and jewelry that she nicked from Jim Carrady. She had methodically picked through the store and vault before the job was wrapped up.

"Parker, why did you steal all of this?" Hardison asked the blonde, poking at a sapphire necklace near him. Her hand darted out and slapped his, startling them all.

"Because you stole my work as your own." Parker pouted, pulling the sapphires closer to her. Elliot nodded, knowing she did have a point.

"I still think you went overboard Parker." Nate chided her and Elliot sighed.

"Back off man." Parker looked at him in surprise, eyes big in her face. "Carrady was already going down for the diamonds, why shouldn't he go down for these too? It's not like anyone but us will know what happened to them."

She smiled hugely at him, making his blood warm before announcing,

"Oh! Sophie would love this!" In her hand was an elegant platinum piece encrusted with diamonds and amethysts. "And look, there is a matching bracelet and earrings."

"What about the sapphires?" Nate asked. "They are her birthstone."

Again Parker surprised them all. Although Elliot didn't know why they were still being surprised, it was Parker after all.

"Eww, blue doesn't go with her skin tone, purple red does."

* * *

Parker was avoiding him and Elliot wondered if he had done something wrong. He knew that she has enjoyed their kiss as much as he had, but now she was acting like a skittish filly around him. While he knew how to handle horses, he wasn't sure how Parker would react if he tried to coax her out.

Then, another job came up before he could speak to her.

"Hell no, I don't like this." Elliot was strongly opposed to having someone from the outside tag along on a job, especially a lawyer, a female one to boot.

"Why do we have to let her tag along?" Parker was sitting on the arm of the couch, within an arm's length. Elliot craved to reach over, pull her into his lap and finish what they had started nearly a week ago. "Sophie wouldn't like this."

"Sophie's not here Parker." Nate snapped before sighing wearily. "And I don't know if she is coming back; I don't think she does either."

Despite the heat building at the fantasies of him and Parker together, Elliot felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at Nate's words. If they were out a Grifter for good, then the team might as well disband, especially if the last job was any indication of how they would function without an actress.

* * *

"Sophie, what do I do?" Parker was in her condo is the same building as the pub and the other's condos, on the phone to the woman she considered to be an older sister and mother figure rolled into one. "Elliot kissed me, and I liked it."

"Parker, calm down." The British woman soothed. "You're supposed to like it. You'll feel like you can't get enough and will want more. Surely you've had sex before, right?"

Blushing hot enough to catch her face on fire, she plopped on her bed, one of the few pieces of furniture in the two room condo. She had never felt like she was on fire and needed to turn herself inside out. The need to crawl into Elliot's lap that day had nearly swamped her, clawing at her to press closer.

"No." She said softly, closing her eyes tight, embarrassed beyond anything she had ever felt.

"Really?" Not much shocked Sophie into near speechlessness, but Parker's admission did. Several long seconds followed before she spoke again.

"Okay, here is what you need to do Parker." She said earnestly. As Sophie explained the plan, Parker's eyes grew wider and wider. She doubted she had the guts to do what she was being told, surprisingly self conscious. Normally she had no reservations about doing what she needed to do to get the job done, but where Elliot and her heart were concerned, she was petrified with fear.

"Are you sure?" Parker asked when Sophie was done, heart pounding loudly and excited in a way she hadn't ever felt before.

"Just like when I told you to trust the diamond, you trust the character. Only this time, the character is a part of you."

It took Parker a while to prepare, especially since there was a job to do first.

* * *

"I'm what?"

"The Lost Heir. You are the daughter that has been lost for years."

Little did Nate mention that Parker would be getting shot at. Nate was the target as well, but that was beside the point. The two of them were out at the docks to meet the mark when Eliot's voice shattered the silence.

"PARKER!"

She looked up in time to see Elliot running out into the open, face a mix of rage and fear. He reached down, picked up a golf ball sized rock and chunked it behind a stack of pallets. Suddenly a shot rang out, and both Parker and Nate dived for cover. She peeked around the back bumper to watch Elliot fight the man that had shot at them. She loved to watch him fight, it was like a ballet of muscle and power.

"Elliot, get Parker to the courthouse." Nate instructed, the disconnect between who he really was and his lawyer character jarring to Parker. "Keep her safe."

Elliot did, even when the cops spotted them after an APB had been posted on her. He kept himself between her and the men, shielding her as they ran through the streets of downtown Boston. He followed her every move, sticking to her erratic movements. Then she is diverted to clean out the marks safe, Elliot following her and acting as lookout.

"Did you know that I'm missing several of my shirts?" Elliot said out of the blue as the group walked out of the courthouse, the others a few feet in front of them. Parker was careful to not look in his direction, trying not to blush.

"Can I meet up with you at your place?" Parker blurted, mind spinning. "I've got an errand to run."

"Sure." Elliot shrugged, totally confused.

* * *

Shadows shifted. Silk slipped. Perfume teased. Fate was tested.

* * *

At eight pm a knock sounded on Elliot's door, making him TiVo the Patriots and Cowboys game. He sat his beer on the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen, wondering who it could be. It wasn't one of the team, he was sure. They never knocked, just walking right in, thinking they could treat his place as they did Nate's. So it was s surprise when he opened the door to find Parker standing in the hallway.

At least, he thought it was Parker. She wore a slinky blood red silk dress that hugged her skin tight and was so thin her could see the faint outline of her aureoles. It was deeply low cut and dangerously short, showcasing her long legs that ended in killer 'fuck me' patent leather stiletto heels in a red as rich as her dress. Elliot gulped, blood roaring in his ears. Her pale hair was piled on top of her head in loose curls, begging to be let down. His hands itched.

"Parker?" He croaked.

"I want you, but you need to answer a question first." Her voice was soft but firm, sky blue eyes boring into his.

"Go ahead." His brain was scrambling as his body was igniting, he knew it.

"Why did you flirt with her?" Parker's face took on a pained expression. Elliot's chest clenched and he pulled her inside.

"Who, Mikhail Diane?"

"Yes." Parker perched herself on one of the barstools with a shimmy jump, and Elliot could have sworn she would pop out of that dress. "And don't lie to me."

Elliot leaned on the counter beside her, ready to come clean.

"I want you too Parker, I just didn't want to admit it. I thought she would fix it, but she made it worse."

Wordlessly, she hopped off the stool and turned to face him.

"Then have me."

Elliot was reaching for her before he knew it, pulling her to him and claming her delicious mouth with his. Just like last time Parker tasted like rich dark chocolate, heady and sweet. Her innocent kiss was more alluring than the kiss that Mikhail Diane had given him during the job, making the blood rush to below the waist. He marveled in the back of his head at how small she was compared to him, his fingertips nearly touching as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

Elliot's hands were scalding hot through the thin silk of the dress, but Parker had bought it and the shoes for one purpose, to get Elliot to take them off. Her nipples were crushed against his chest, aching for something, but she didn't know what. Reaching down she tugged up his shirt, making him let her go. She had seen his chest before, especially during the Tap Out job, but never this close. Unable to resist, she pressed a kiss to the center of his chest before licking his skin.

Elliot jerked, lightning running through his body, crushing Parker closer to him.

"Bedroom, now."


	4. Chapter 4 Rated M

**Movies, Pillows and Changes – Chapter IV**

_What you have all been waiting for … SMUT!_

_Now, I know 99% of my readers will read this chapter, but for the 1% that won't, skip ahead, you won't really miss much. ~SG84_

* * *

Elliot jerked, lightning running through his body, crushing Parker closer to him.

"Bedroom, now."

Parker was on fire, there was no other way to explain it. Her breasts were warm, heavy and aching, the silk of her dress rubbing her nipples raw. She was wet between her legs, the slickness making her thighs slip against each other as Elliot guided her to his room. His fingers were shifting restlessly against the small of her back. She felt her dress bunching up, slowly exposing her bottom, not that it had very far to go. His rough fingers caught on the satin of her skin, making her jump.

"It'll be okay, just keep going."

Damn, she was sin on legs. Everything shifted and bunched when she walked, her ass cheeks flexing with every step Parker took. He lifted the back of her dress, exposing her to his gaze, fingers running along the unbelievably soft skin of her cleft. The image of her bent over with him buried between her cheeks as he rode her hard burned behind his eyes, making it harder for him to walk. They entered his bedroom and he took a deep breath.

Parker felt an emptiness deep inside her that she had never felt before. Stepping into the bedroom she turned around and lifted the dress over her head in one smooth move, too constricted in the flimsy material. Elliot's eyes are sapphire dark as he raked his eyes down her body, his hands automatically going to the waistband of his pants. Everything in Parker clenched as she watched his strong hands reveal himself, nearly drooling at the sight of his desire for her, all erect and hard.

Elliot nearly laughed at the look of shy anticipation on Parker's face. He instinctively knew that she was a virgin from her reactions to him, how fresh and pure her responses were. But he also knew she was all woman, her body reacting as it should to the sight of an aroused man. Her nipples were hard and wrinkling the tips of her breasts, her neck and face flushing a becoming shade of pink. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"This is a first for you, isn't it?" He needed to ask, to be sure of how to approach the situation.

"Yeah." Parker wondered why he needed to know that. She just thought that it was a simple process. Insert Rod A into Hole B and it was done. Then he reached out and touched her.

Elliot's big, hot hand cupped her breast, thumb massaging her aching nipple. She gasped, surprised by the shockwave of heat that raced through her body. His other hand slipped behind her back, pulling her closer.

"Trust me." He whispered before dipping his head. Parker nearly blacked out from pleasure as he wrapped his tounge around her other nipple, the heat of his mouth easing the aching tightness of it. Her hands gripped his hair, holding him close as she arched her back, pressing his sex into her stomach.

Elliot pushed her backwards, edging her closer towards the king size bed. He wanted her under him, crying his name, feeling her grip him tight. The soft skin of her stomach rubbing against the head of his penis about made him climax, but he forced it back. He felt Parker's legs hit the side of the bed and he drug his mouth away from the sweet confection that was her left boob. He scooped her up and deposited her on the bed, unable to stop the trickle of pre on his tip. She licked her lips and he pounced.

God, Elliot felt so good above her. Normally Parker would be fighting to be let up, but all she wanted was more of him on her. Instinctively she spreads her legs for him, letting him settle against him, her insides burning hotter. He latched onto the opposite breast as one of his hands ventured south. She twitched with a moan when she felt his fingers burrow into her folds, just above where the clenching ache was centered. Parker panted with anticipation, wanting to feel his fingers inside her.

"More." She moaned, clutching him tight.

With a pop Elliot removed his mouth from her breast, making Parker jerk and roll her eyes back in her head.

"Easy darlin'." He slipped his fingers down, slipping the tip of his middle finger into her weeping hole. Her mewl of pleasure made him smile and he sat up to watch his hand work. She was arching into his hand, forcing a second finger into her sex. Elliot's mouth watered from the need to taste her as he watched his finger disappear into her. He pulled his hand out and sucked her juices off his fingers, savoring her saltiness. But he needed more.

"Elliot!" Her voice cracked as she watched his head dip, his face plunging into the area between her legs. She felt his breath on her hair before his mouth latched onto her core. He opened her wide and she felt something thick and wet fill her. He was actually eating her! She had heard about it, but never dreamed that it would feel so good. She reached down to press him closer, opening her legs as wide as they could go. She arched her back, stars flashing before her eyes as she cried out.

Parker flooded his mouth with her juices as she climaxed, and Elliot drank it up. He continued to lightly lick and kiss her as she came down from her first high, feeling as if he stood ten feet tall.

"Wow." She smiled at him, her hair spilling over his pillows beautifully.

"Just wait, it's about to get better." He rose above her, bracing himself on his elbows, dropping his hips down to hers. "That was to get you lubed up, now this is the main show."

"Give it to me." Parker threw the last few reservations she had out the window and wrapped her arms around his neck. Elliot laughed, and kissed her softly. She tasted a saltiness in his kiss and she realized that it was her.

Elliot gently pushed himself inside her, hissing at how hot and tight she was despite having peaked. He felt like he was barely in when Parker gasped, pressing herself onto him, breaching herself on him. Her legs automatically went around his waist, stilettos digging into his butt. He froze, not wanting to hurt her.

"Oh God, more Elliot, deeper." Parker needed more, and she lifted herself, forcing him into her. She had felt the pinch of loosing herself to him, but it was over rode by the sheer pleasure she felt having his thickness inside her. He pressed in all the way and she nearly came apart again. He was so big and hard inside her, filling her in a way she had never imagined.

"You are so tight." Elliot was gasping for breath. Parker felt like heaven around him, so very wet and soft, sucking him deeper. He pulled out slowly, savoring the feel of her body sucking at his cock, unwilling to let him go. She was gasping when he pressed back in, spreading her, making him harden even more.

Elliot started with long, slow pumps, drawing out the sensual feelings, but soon it wasn't enough. She dug her nails into his shoulder and whispered,

"I want you hard and deep."

Hearing her say those words broke Elliot's control to Parker's pleasure. He began nailing her down with his hips, shoving all of his meat so deep she felt his sacs slapping against her butt. God she felt so sexy, making her clench deep, holding him close.

Her body was so tight as Elliot pounded into her, his goal to make her gasp his name each time he nailed her. Before long she was screaming uncontrollably, turning him on. He had always enjoyed a vocal bed partner, and Parker was by far the loudest. The harder he fucked her, the louder she got. He was so hard he felt like he could drill though steel, his body hot having felt that since his first time.

Parker was craving those stars again, and her hips were rising to meet Elliot's. He was getting hotter inside her, pulsing pleasurably. She felt the sensation of cumming coming on her again and she clenched down hard on his cock, locking her arms and legs around him. With one last, hard slam Elliot bowed his back, blasting heat into her, scalding her deep. He triggered her release, her body drinking up his sex.

Elliot was shooting his load into Parker so hard that he was feeling light headed. Parker was clasped tight around him, pulsing and pulling him even deeper into her. Fire roared from his body into hers, claiming her in a way that nothing else could. Just thinking of the fact that he had taken her sex was enough to have him cum again, falling straight from one orgasm into another.

When Parker came to, Elliot had her tucked into his side and was watching her closely.

"Does this mean you love me?" She asked, unsure of how to proceed.

"Without a doubt." He lightly kissed her mouth, caressing her breast gently.

"Good, I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Movies, Pillows and Changes – Chapter V**

_This is it, the last chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed my little story. Thanks for reading! ~SG84_

* * *

When Parker came to, Elliot had her tucked into his side and was watching her closely.

"Does this mean you love me?" She asked, unsure of how to proceed.

"Without a doubt." He lightly kissed her mouth, caressing her breast gently.

"Good, I love you too."

* * *

Sunlight made Parker open her eyes blearily, momentarily confused as to where she was. Then last night came rushing back to her, making her blush, but not nearly as much as she had the night before. She rolled over to find the bed empty beside her. Her heart lurched before she registered that the shower in the bathroom was running. Smiling Parker got up and went to Elliot's closet, pulling out a pair of jeans, grey tank top and ballet flats that she had stashed there earlier. Then something caught her eye, a bright yellow plaid flannel shirt. Grinning wickedly, she snatched it and added it to her clothes.

Elliot scrubbed his hair in the shower, mind going over and over last night. It had been amazing, Parker was amazing. She was his addiction now, and he wasn't sure if he would ever tire of her. Stepping out if the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and reached for his blow drier, straightening his hair from its normal waviness.

"I like it better wavy." Parker reached around him, grabbing a rag out of the cupboard. She wet it in the sink and stepped back. Elliot watched her in the mirror as she freshened herself, cleaning herself up. His body warmed as he watched her.

"Yeah, but then it gets in my face." Elliot replied over the hum of the machine, making Parker smile.

"Keep it straight in public, but leave it wavy when it's just us." She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging herself to him, luxuriating in the feel of his hot silken skin against her nakedness. Parker ran her hands over his chest and kissed his shoulder. "I liked the way it felt against my skin."

Leaving him with that bit of information, she went back into the bedroom to dress. Elliot shook his head at her and continued with his hair. He may just have to leave it wavy around her, especially when they were away from the team. Already he was planning on taking her down to his ranch in Oklahoma and helping her over her fear of horses. Drying off the rest of the way, he stepped into the bedroom only to stop.

Parker looked up when he came into the bedroom, almost laughing at the look on his face. He was framed by the doorway of the bathroom, all naked and golden, his face a mask of surprise.

"Is that my shirt?" He came closer to her and pulled her in his arms, loving how she looked in his clothing.

"Yeah." She smiled shyly. "I think it's pretty."

"And it looks pretty on you darlin'." Parker grinned, glad that he wasn't upset by her filching his shirt. Standing up on tip toes and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, intimate in a way their kisses last night hadn't been. Finally Elliot broke away.

"C'mon, we need to head downstairs and do the wrap up."

* * *

It turned out that they couldn't keep their relationship under wraps for long. Their intern Grifter, Tara, filled in the blanks shortly after joining the group. That and Elliot and Parker could be found sitting beside each other often, talking quietly.

"You know, the two of you aren't being very subtle." She was draped over Sophie's chair.

"What do you care?" Elliot snapped, wrapping his arm around Parker's shoulders, feeling her snuggle into his side.

"It's a liability to the team, that's what."

"Nate and Sophie have gotten back together and nothing has happened." Parker pointed out to the cold blonde woman.

"Besides, after they come back from their trip, you'll be leaving." Elliot added.

"The sooner the better." Tara, apparently, was ready to get out of Boston too. That suited Elliot just fine.

* * *

"See?" Sophie said a week later when she and Nate returned to Boston from their getaway. Immediately she hugged Parker and smiled at Elliot.

"I told you that the dress and the truth would work."

Parker flushed with a smile, remembering that first night, the night she truly found home. Elliot kissed Sophie's cheek, a warm smile on his face. He was more relaxed than he had ever been before, and that made him more open to affection, much to Parker's delight.

"That it did, Sophie."


End file.
